Love Sick A Hogwarts Tale of Harry vs Draco
by Fire Fay
Summary: Julianna has a major jones for Harry Potter, but her best friend Draco Malfoy is anything but thrilled about it. What's a girl to do when her boyfriend and her best friend want to kill each other?
1. Chapter 1 I love checkers!

"King me."

"No way, you so jumped two squares!" you protested.

Draco sighed, "Juliana we've gone over this. It's called a double jump."

"Bullshit. That wasn't a double jump. That was more like a forward jump. You can't do that Draco," you argued.

"It was a totally legitimate move," he corrected.

"Was not!"

Suddenly the train turned and the checkerboard fell to the floor.

"Well that's just great, now we'll never know," you threw your hands into the air out of frustration.

"It was a stupid muggle game anyways," Draco stated.

You both sighed and slouched against the seats.

Draco and you had been friends for the past 2 years ever since you had moved to England from America.

You lived right beside the Malfoy family so you and Draco hung out a lot, He was the first friend you had made when you moved.

When you started Hogwarts you and Draco remained friends even though you were in Ravenclaw and he was in Slytherin.

Knock Knock Knock

The compartment door slid open to reveal Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Your face lit up and you saw Draco sneer.

"Well this one's full, guess we better look for another," Ron stated to Hermione.

Hermione glared at him.

"What do you want?" Malfoy barked.

You gave him a strict look.

"How may we help you?" you smiled.

"All the compartments were full and we were wondering…" Hermione started.

"Come on Hermione, this is a waste of time," Harry interrupted.

Hermione sighed but turned to leave.

You panicked and quickly spoke up, "If you could sit with us?" you offered, "You're welcome to join us."

You gave them a friendly smile.

"What?" Draco hissed at you.

"Draco," you corrected him while still smiling for your guests, "We need to be nice to our fellow classmates."

He sneered but leaned back against his seat.

"Well thank you very much," Hermione smiled at you, "Come on boys."

Harry and Ron quickly pushed passed and sat next to you, forcing Hermione to sit next to Draco.

"Hi I'm Juliana," you smiled, extending your hand for Harry to shake it.

"I'm Harry," he replied and reluctantly shook your hand.

"Ron," Ron stated, and he reached across Harry to shake your hand.

You noticed Harry examining the emblem on your robes as you reached across him.

"You're in Ravenclaw?" he asked in shock.

"Yep," you replied with a smile, "I wanted to be in Gryffindor but that stupid hat wouldn't listen."

The three of them looked shocked and Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Then why do you hang out with…" Harry glanced over at Draco cautiously.

"The names Malfoy, Potter, we've met before," Draco spat.

You rolled your eyes at him, "I just can't get him to go away," you replied jokingly, making Draco sneer at you.

"He's not in a very good mood this evening," you whispered to Harry, "He lost in a game of checkers."

"You play checkers?" Harry asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, it's only my favorite board game," you squealed.

"No way. I love checkers," Harry gasped.

"Wanna play?" you asked, picking up your board, "The only person I know who knows how to play is Draco, but he cheats."

"Do not," you heard Draco growl in protest but you ignored him.

Harry and you played checker for the rest of the train ride. You even tried to teach Ron how to play, but he's a slow learner.

"Well it was really nice meeting you Juliana," Harry stated, and Ron and Hermione both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah it was nice meeting all of you too," you smiled, "Maybe we can hang out again sometime."

"Yeah," Harry grinned, "I'd like that."

You hoped Harry couldn't see your cheeks flush pink in the dim moonlight.

"Hurry up Juliana!" Draco snapped from the carriage he was saving.

You sighed, "See you later."

"Bye," Harry replied and headed to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

You headed over to Draco.

"Stupid Potter," Draco grumbled as you rode up to the castle.

"That's nice Draco," you sighed happily.

"I don't see why you like him," he pouted.

You rolled your eyes at him.

"I didn't think he'd ever notice you. You've just been trying to get his attention for two years. He probably won't even remember your name by tomorrow. And he can't even…"

"Shut up Draco!" you hissed.

"Well I'm just saying is all. Sorry for thinking," he sighed.

"Well think to yourself like most people do. After all, mother always says, talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness," you chirped, imitating Narcissa.

He growled and looked out the window.

You let down your straight bicep length brown hair to blow in the cool breeze as you thought about Harry.

You smiled to yourself. This was the best day EVER!


	2. Chapter 2 How Draco Met Julie

"Yay we have all of our classes together!" you squealed as you compared your schedule with Draco's.

"You missed one," he frowned, examining the schedules closer, "you have charms while I have care of magical creatures."

"Oh no!" you gasped dramatically, "What ever shall we do?"

Draco chuckled at your sarcasm, "Guess you'll just have learn to live without me for one hour. Now I know it will be terribly hard for you, but I think if you try hard enough you can manage not to do anything too stupid."

You pushed him playfully as you giggled.

You and Draco always made it a point to not go to the first class of the new school year; it was kinda a tradition.

This time it was divination and you weren't complaining.

You were sitting Indian style in the courtyard and Draco was positioned across from you.

"Wanna go to Hogsmade?" Draco asked.

"Do we have time?"

"Sure," Draco reassured, "We might have to miss a few more classes but that's a price I'm willing to pay."

"I don't know," you replied, thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong.

"Juliana!" you heard someone call and you and Draco both looked up.

It was Harry, followed by Ron and Hermione.

You forgot how to breathe for a minute.

"Hey," you replied, waving to them.

"What are you guys up to?" Harry asked, looking down at you and Draco.

"Skippin'," you replied.

"Fun. Hey we were just headed to charms, if you're headed there then maybe you could walk with us," Harry offered.

"Sure!" you chirped, gathering you stuff and quickly getting up.

"What about Hogsmade?" Draco asked in an annoyed tone.

"We can go to Hogsmade any day," you replied, "Maybe tomorrow."

"You can go to charms any day too," he pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

You shot him a glare but he just rolled his eyes.

"Here let me carry your books," Harry offered, taking your books.

You smiled at him, "Thanks Harry."

You began to walk then you thought of something, "You wanna come with us Draco?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked at you as if you were insane.

"No," he sneered, "I have care of magical creatures this hour remember?"

"Oh," you replied, and turned back to follow Harry.

"So how did you become friends with Malfoy?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh we're neighbors and we just started hanging out one day," you replied as you thought about the day you and Draco met.

**Flashback**

Draco's POV

You watched out your window as movers carried boxes into the house beside yours.

*Stupid neighbors.*

You just wanted some peace and quiet not some nosy stuck up new neighbors to annoy you. Inevitably your parents would become friends with them and you'd have one more set of lying rich folks to surround yourself with.

"Draco darling, come on. We're going to meet the new neighbors," your mother called up the stairs.

You groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Draco get down here this minute!" you father called.

You sighed and walked out of your bedroom and down the stairs.

"I don't want to meet any stupid neighbors," you griped.

"Oh I'm sure they are perfectly nice people darling," your mother chirped.

You and your parents walked down the sidewalk to your new neighbors house.

The door was standing open. "Hello?" your mother called, peering her head into the doorway.

A woman wearing old tattered clothes and a disheveled bun approached the house, she was carrying a fairly large box, "Hello," she greeted with a friendly smile, setting the box against her hip and extending a hand towards my mother.

Mother just stared down at her hand, "I'm looking for the owner of this house."

"Hi I'm Francine Ellis," she smiled, still extending her hand, "my daughter and I just moved here from the U.S."

Mother and father looked taken back but mother reluctantly shook her hand and father kissed it, I did the same.

"Wow they were right about everyone being so polite in England," she chuckled, "Come on in I'll get you a drink," she motioned towards the door.

"That would be lovely," mother replied politely, "Draco, be a dear and help her with her box."

You went to take the box from her, "Oh no that's not necessary," she stated, positioning the box so she could carry it easier.

Your parents followed her into the house, while you stared in confusion.

*These are not normal people we're dealing with.*

You sat down at in a room filled with boxes and a little wooden table in the middle to have some tea.

"So what brings you to England?" mother asked politely trying to make conversation as she poured some sugar into her tea.

"Well my husband recently passed away so I had to acquire a job of my own, and when I found a job that required me to move to England I thought it would be a nice change for us," Francine replied.

*She talks funny, and this tea smells funny… I don't like it here.*

"Oh my," mother coughed, nearly choking on her tea, "What kind of tea is this?"

"Oh it's not tea, its coffee," the woman replied, looking worried, "I can get you something else to drink if you don't like it."

You looked at down at your "coffee" raising an eyebrow. Curiously you took a sip.

*Bleck!*

You wrinkled up your nose, this was by far worse than any potion you had ever had to drink.

*Stupid Americans and their weird tea.*

"Here I'll get you guys some coke," she insisted, scurrying off.

You and your parents looked at it other in a confused manner.

*Did she just call mother a guy? And what's with all these weird drinks?*

"Mom!" you heard a female voice call, followed by quick loud footsteps.

A girl came rushing down the stairs with a book in her hand.

*Since when is it appropriate to run down stairs?*

She looked close to your age, and for some reason she intrigued you. You didn't really want to describe her as beautiful because she didn't fit your normal standard of beauty. She was though that very thing, beautiful.

She had interesting eyes that consumed you. They were green like emeralds and shimmered as such. She had her hair pulled back in a messy bun like her mother and the same medium color brown hair.

She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, it looked as if she had been working, but yet her radiance still showed through.

"Mom!" she called out again but then she noticed us and paused. She looked straight at me and I quickly looked away with a scowl.

*No girl is going to entrance me, especially an American.*

"Yes honey?" her mother asked, as she brought in a new set of drinks. These ones were the same dark color brown as the coffee but they were cold and bubbly.

"You didn't tell me we were having company," she stated, trying to fix her hair.

"Oh these are the Malfoy's honey, they are our new neighbors," Francine replied, "This is Narcissa, Lucius, and there son Draco. And this is my daughter Juliana."

We all said hello and she said hi nervously.

"Now what did you need sweetheart?" her mother asked.

"Have you looked at this handbook?" Juliana asked her mom.

"Well no I haven't had the time, that's why I gave it to you," she replied, sipping her coffee.

"Well there's a dress code," Juliana stated, in a shocked tone.

"Well hopefully some of those new clothes I bought you for school will work," her mother stated.

"Doubtful, I have to have uniforms," she sighed.

"What?" her mother nearly spit out her coffee, "Well that's ridiculous, I already bought all your clothes for this year. They could have mentioned that when I enrolled you."

*Why wouldn't we wear uniforms? Stupid Americans.*

"Well Draco still needs to get his uniforms," mother started, "Maybe he can take Juliana to Diagon Ally with him to get some, show her around."

I looked at her like she was crazy but she ignored me.

"That would be a wonderful idea," Francine churped, "here let me go get you some cash darling."

"Cash?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh no, don't tell me they don't use cash here," she panicked.

"Never heard of it," father replied.

Francine sighed, "I've got a lot of changes to make then."

End of Flashback.

*Stupid bloody Americans.*

Draco thought as we watch Juliana walk away with stupid scarhead.

*What does she even see in him?*

"Hey Drackie," he heard a shrill voice say.

He sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Ello Pansy."

"I was thinking maybe we could go to Hogsmade together, just the two of us," she cooed.

He opened his mouth to deny the request but hesitated.

*Well I wanted to go to Hosgsmade anyways, who cares which girl its with.*

"Sure Pansy, why not," he sighed as he stood up.

She squealed with joy.

*At least I'll get to check out the new brooms.*

Pansy clung to his arm as they walked down to Hogsmade.


	3. Chapter 3 My Friend!

You watched Harry as he tediously took notes on Professor Flintwick's lecture.

He was sooo cute with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he looked back and forth between his paper and the notes on the chalkboard.

You glanced down at your blank notepad and sighed, hopefully this wasn't going to be on the finals.

You had been staring at Harry the whole class period, you tried not to but you couldn't take your eyes off him. He hadn't noticed though, he was too busy paying attention but you were pretty sure Ron and Hermione might have since they were sitting right behind you.

Harry looked up at you for the first time and you quickly broke eye contact as your cheeks flushed pink, he had caught you.

He gave you a friendly smile, "Did you get the last sentence on illumination? I guess I wasn't writing fast enough." He asked, peering down at your notepad for answers. You tried to hide it in embarrassment.

"Oh… no I didn't," you started, "Uh I'm more of a um… well I learn by hearing things, I usually don't even read my notes if I do write them, I can remember it all by hearing it," you replied as you tried to remember what Professor Flintwick was even talking about.

"Oh that's cool," He smiled, "Well then do you remember the last thing he said about illumination?"

You thought really hard as you looked over at what he had written down about it.

"You're uh… you're missing the part about wandless illumination," you replied nervously.

"Oh right, I remember that now," he smiled, writing it down, "Thank you Juliana. You are very helpful."

You smiled back as you blushed and went back to pretending to pay attention to the lecture.

You hurried to the Great Hall after charms, you couldn't wait to tell Draco about your class with Harry. You were so excited.

You practically skipped to the Ravenclaw table to gather up some food.

Your smile slowly faded though as you looked around the Slytherin table to find Draco.

Since Draco was your only friend and you were in Ravenclaw, the two of you usually ate outside together. You didn't like eating at the Slytherin table, Draco's other friends creped you out and Draco didn't like eating at the Ravenclaw table because it might affect his popularity rating.

But today you didn't see Draco anywhere. You hurried outside to see if he was already out there but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

You sulked back to the Great Hall and cautiously sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

A couple people looked up in surprise to see you but looked away.

You sighed and grabbed your goblet, taking a drink. You weren't really hungry anymore.

You looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking and having fun. You sighed with envy.

Harry looked over at you and locked eyes with you. He smiled at you then noticed the sad expression on your face and looked confused.

He turned back around to talk to Hermione and Ron then with a big smile he motioned for you to come to him.

You face lit up and you hopped up and headed to the Gryffindor table.

*Harry wants to sit with me! XD*

"Hey Juliana," Harry greeted as you sat down beside him.

"Hey," you smiled back.

"Why were you sitting all alone?" He asked in a baffled tone.

He obviously always had friends to sit with, I mean come on this is the boy who lived, who wouldn't want to sit with him?

"Well it seems that I've lost my best friend," you sighed.

They all looked confused, "Who?" Harry asked.

"Draco…" you replied.

They all looked even more confused.

*Of course they don't get it. They all hate Draco.*

"You mean that git is your best friend?" Ron asked in disgust.

You looked taken back, "Yes. He is."

They all still looked confused but changed the subject.

"So what class do you have after this?" Harry asked, putting his smile back on.

"Potions," you sighed.

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly, "So do we."

"Cool," your face lit up as you grinned back at him.

*Draco's POV*

"Draco…" Pansy whined as you tramped through the tall grass back towards to castle, "Why wouldn't you take me to lunch at Hogsmade?"

"Like I've told you a dozen times, I have to get back to Hogwarts to eat lunch," you growled, she was really starting to get on your nerves.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because I need to eat with Juliana. She's waiting on me," you hissed.

*And probably wondering where the hell I am.*

You thought about the sad look she would get when she had to eat alone and mentally kicked yourself for letting Pansy keep you so long.

"To eat with her?" she hissed, "I'm prettier that she is."

"Yeah you wish," you rolled your eyes as you struggled to pull your shoe out of the mud.

*Stupid walking… I wish I had my broom.*

You finally pulled your foot hard enough to get it loose but your shoe didn't come with it and you stumble forward right into the lake.

You finally got back to the school, soaking wet, dirty and missing one shoe. But lunch and just started so you could still eat with Juliana.

You tromped into the Great Hall, earning some confused gazing but you ignored them as you scanned the Ravenclaw table for her. She wasn't there.

Then you saw her, at the Gryffindor table with…

*The stupid golden trio.*

Your blood began to boil.

**Back to Juliana's POV**

You all laughed as Ron did his impression of Professor Snape.

You were laughing so hard that you didn't hear someone come up behind you until you were picked up and slung over a very wet shoulder.

You screamed in surprise as Draco held on you your legs and began to walk off with you.

You saw Harry looked completely infuriated and he started to stand up to come after Draco.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing?" you yelled, trying to get free, "And where the hell have you been?"

"Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get here, just so you wouldn't have to eat alone? And I get here and you're eating with them? Oh I don't think so," he growled as he continued to walk out of the Great Hall with you.

He sat you down at your normal spot, "Alright you stay here, I'm gonna go get some food for us," he said as he headed off towards the Great Hall again, you got up and followed him.

"No I am not staying there I'm coming with you," you growled, "And what was that crap back there? Are you trying to ruin my chance with Harry?"

Draco just growled under his breath and kept walking.

*Men…*

Draco was greeted by Harry when he entered the Great Hall, "Excuse me Malfoy, but Juliana was sitting with us."

"So?" Draco growled.

"So you had no right to take her away like that," Harry hissed.

"Uh huh? And who are you to tell me what I can and can not do? You've known her for what? Two days maybe? Listen Potter, Juliana is my friend and I'll do what I want with her so mind your own bloody business," Draco spat, "Come on Julie, lets go. I've lost my appetite," he stated grabbing your arm and turning to go.

"Draco let go," you hissed, trying to get away but he just kept pulling, "Draco stop! Draco.."

**POW**

Draco stumbled back as Harry's fist came in contact with his face making you shriek in terror.

Draco quickly regained composer and lunged at Harry, tackling him to floor.

"Draco! Harry! Stop it!" you screamed trying to pull Draco off Harry.

Harry took advantage of you hindering Draco's movement and pushed Draco over so Harry was on top hitting him.

You screamed louder and tried to get Harry off Draco.

Tears of fear ran down your face as you screamed as Harry battered Draco's face, "Harry stop!" you screamed trying to pull him off Draco.

"Harry!" you screamed.

**WHAM**

You punched Harry square in the jaw making him fall over to the ground.

You hurried over to help Draco up, "Draco are you ok?" you cried.

He smiled as he wiped your eyes, "Its ok Julie I'm fine,."

You helped him up and looked to see that Ron and Hermione had come to Harry's aid, they both gave you a dirty look.

"Come on lets get you back to your dorm and work on those wounds," you told Draco. You held him up as you two headed towards the Slytherin common room.

"Mudblood," you spoke as you approached the picture and helped Draco inside.

You got him to his bed and lied him down and scurried over to the bookshelf for find a healing spell book and started tending to his wounds.

"Hey Julie," he sighed, "I'm sorry."

You smiled, "For what?"

"For being late for lunch, and for carrying you off, and for ruining your chance with Potter," he sighed.

"It's ok Draco, you're more important than he is," you smiled halfheartly.

Harry was never gonna like you now that you hit him.

He smiled back and pulled you into a hug, "I love you."

You smiled against his chest, "I know Draco, I love you too."

He kissed you on the forehead and let you go.

"Harry's gonna hate me," you sighed.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Maybe if you apologize profusely he'll like you again."

"Only if he apologizes for hitting you," you smiled.

"Oh give him a break, he was trying to be ballsy and defend you," he laughed.

"So where were you anyways?" you asked.

"I went to Hogsmade with Pansy," he replied, looking kind of ashamed.

"Ah," you replied with a smirk, "The Draco Malfoy, the man who can get any girl in school, and yet you willing spend time with Pansy."

"Hey I was bored and wanted to go to Hogsmade, and she just happened to be at the right place at the right time to my dismay," he laughed.

"Well how about you and I go to Hogsmade tomorrow then? I don't feel like going to class anymore since Harry is gonna hate me," you half smiled but inside you felt a stab of pain in your heart.

"Alright it's a date," he smiled, "That is if dating your sister isn't illegal."

You raised an eyebrow at him, "You can call it whatever you want but I'm pretty sure that that would be considered incest."

He laughed, "Oh well good thing your not related to me then."

You elbowed him in the side, "Weirdo."

He just chuckled.

"So are you ready for potions?" he asked, getting up to straighten himself up.

You groaned, "I'm never ready for potions, that man hates me."

"Well at least that's one thing you and Harry have in common," he smiled as he buttoned his shirt up.

"We have lots of things in common!" you protested.

"Oh yeah like what?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Like uh…" you thought, "like we both wanted to be in Gryffindor."

"Uh huh," he replied, "I still think you secretly wanted to be in Slytherin."

You stuck your tongue out at him making him chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4 Will You Go Out With Me?

You and Draco walked down the corridors towards potions class. Draco still looked annoyed from getting his arse kicked by Harry so the two of you walked in silence.

"Hi Draco," you heard a female voice say and you both looked up.

A fairly attractive blond was walking down the hall towards Draco with a large grin on her face and her uniform was definitely not regulation.

*She looks like a slut.*

You glanced over at Draco.

*Just his type.*

"Hey Genevieve," Draco grumbled.

You gave him a confused looked, usually Draco perked up by this time and was slick talking his way into bed.

She slowed down as she approached the two of you to talk but Draco didn't slow.

A look of panic hit her face and she quickly spoke up before he could pass her by, "Hey I was thinking we could…"

"No," Draco spat as he walked on by, not even giving her a second glance.

You must have had the dumbest look on your face as you looked up at Draco and quickly back at Genevieve who looked very angry.

*What the hell? Draco giving up a chance at getting some? That's not normal…*

"Is something wrong?" you asked as he continued to stomp down the hallway beside you, making it very hard for you to keep up.

"I'm just getting sick of it," he grumbled.

"Sick of what? Girls throwing themselves at you," you asked sarcastically.

"Well yes, kind of," he sighed.

Your jaw nearly dropped, "What?"

"I'm getting tired for these girls just using me, for once I'd like to find one that actually cared about me," he sighed.

For a minute you couldn't breath because you were laughing so hard.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" he barked, which only made you laugh harder.

"The infamous Draco Malfoy, Sex God Extraordinaire, wants a commitment?" you chuckled, "Oh that's rich."

"I'm serious," he pouted, "God your just as bad as everyone else."

You ceased your laughing once you began to realize that he was actually serious, "I'm sorry Draco, its just… what's the longest relationship you've ever been in? Maybe a week? You'd find a committed girl and get bored with her within a day and move onto the next one."

Draco contemplated this for a minute and smiled, "Yeah you're probably right. Who needs a girlfriend anyways? They are so needy and always want money. Juez it's hard enough with just you."

"Hey!" you laughed, elbowing him in the side, "That's not very nice."

"No one ever said I was nice love. That's not my stereotype remember?" he smirked.

Suddenly Draco tensed up and started glaring at something in front of him. You looked up to see what was wrong.

"Hey Juliana," Harry said, trying to put on the best smile he had while still staring down Draco.

"Oh…" you sighed, "Hi Harry."

"Hey, could I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" he asked, now trying harder to glare at Draco than to smile at you.

"Sure," you replied, smiling kindly at him.

"Draco, I'll meet you in potions class okay?" you said turning to Draco. He turned his glare from Harry towards you and stomped off.

*God what's lodged up his arse today?*

After Draco was out of sight Harry turned to you with a remorseful look, "Juliana I'm really sorry I lost my temper today with Draco. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to help you," he sighed.

You smiled up at him, "It's alright Harry. I understand why you did it and I hope you understand why I had to hit you."

"Yeah I know," he smiled halfsmiled, "You were just trying to be the good Samaritan that you are."

You smiled as you nodded in agreement.

"Which is one of the reasons I like you so much," he smiled, giving your stomach butterflies.

"I like you too Harry," you grinned.

"You do?" he asked excitedly.

You just smiled and nodded you head, blushing slightly.

"Well that's perfect," he grinned, "Because I wanted to talk to you to see if you would like to be my girlfriend."

You held back a squeal as your grin grew, "I'd love to Harry!" you replied excitedly as you flung yourself at him, embracing him in a hug.

He chuckled slightly at your enthusiasm, "That's wonderful."

You pulled away enough to look him in the eyes as you smiled up at him. He looked back into you eyes, then down at your mouth as he leaned forward alittle. You filled in the rest of the gap as your lips collided in a sweet romantic kiss.

After about thirty seconds you both pulled away with a smile. "Come on we'd better get to potions class before Snape tans our asses," he stated, as he entwined his fingers with yours and led you down the corridor.

P.S. Draco Fans don't go away. Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5 If you aren't a pureblood

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Ellis, you are both late," Snape hissed as you and Harry entered the classroom.

"Sorry professor," you both mumbled in unison.

*Just don't look him in the eye.*

You both kept your heads down as you passed him, but Harry made the mistake of making eye contact.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. I expect you to be on time tomorrow Mr. Potter," Snape barked.

Harry opened his mouth to argue but caught a glimpse of you. Not wanting to get you in trouble he shut his mouth and took a seat next to Ron and Hermione.

You looked up at the back to see that all the seats near Draco were taken, you shot him a nasty look. He shrugged but he didn't seem too happy to be sitting next to Pansy.

"Julie," Harry whispered, "Sit down, we saved you a seat."

You looked down at him and noticed that the seat beside him was open. You quickly sat down when you caught Snape's glare.

"Well now that class has come to order again perhaps we can continue," Snape began, "Today we will be working on…"

You didn't hear the rest of what Snape was saying because you began to zone out.

You stared at Harry as you recalled your first day at Hogwarts.

**Flashback**

"Ok so there are four house: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor," Draco explained.

"Which one are you in?" you asked curiously.

"Slytherin of course," Draco replied, raising his nose like he was better than the other houses, "It's the only house worth being in."

"Uh huh…" you raised your eyebrow at him.

"Slytherin is for the cool rich people like us," he explained, "Ravenclaw is for nerds, as you Americans would call them, Hufflepuff is for queer guys and fat girls, and Gryffindor is the worst. It's a house full of smartasses who think they are heroes."

"I think Gryffindor sounds nice," you sighed, reading the descriptions of the houses from the handbook the headmaster had given you and ignoring Draco's crude interpretations.

"Why the bloody hell would you want to be in Gryffindor? Were you even listening?" Draco grumbled.

"Hmm? Oh… No not really," you replied, still not paying him much attention.

"Damn women," you heard Draco sigh as he slouched against the seat, "Do you even know anyone in Gryffindor?"

"No but I can make friends, I made friends with you," you shrugged.

"No Juliana, I made friend with you and that's only because my mother insisted on being a good neighbor," he replied.

"Yeah whatever," you rolled your eyes.

…

"Ravenclaw!" the hat announced and you made your way towards the cheering table.

*Stupid hat.*

You sat down and no one really seemed to notice you as they continued to watch the first years get sorted. No one even said hi.

But I mean who were you? Just some latecomer 5th year. Everyone had made friends with each other already.

You looked over at Draco who gave you a thumb up. You assumed it was because you didn't get into Gryffindor.

You gave him a weak smile but couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was right, maybe he would be your only friend.

…

"Good thing you didn't get into Gryffindor. I don't you if I would have been able to be seen with you anymore if you had," Draco stated when he found you in the crowd of people leaving the Great Hall.

"Juez thanks," you sighed.

"Too bad you didn't get into Slytherin," Draco sighed, "I don't understand why you didn't. I mean you rich and…" Draco stopped in his tracks.

"You are a pure blood aren't you?" Draco asked, his face going pale.

You raised your eyebrow curiously, "Yes…why?"

He exhaled a deep breath, "That's a relief. That would have given me another reason not to be your friend anymore."

You rolled your eyes at him, "God you are so shallow."

You were about lecture him on being a jackass but something caught your eye. Coming toward you were three students, two boys and a girl.

The girl had frizzy brown hair, and one of the guys had fire red hair, but you didn't notice either of them.

Your eyes were locked on an incredible handsome boy with shaggy brown hair and brilliant green eyes. You instantly fell in love with his beautiful smile.

"What are you…" Draco began to ask as he followed your line of sight, "Great… the golden bloody trio." He rolled he eyes.

"Oye Potter!" Draco barked causing the three students to all look up, "Who are you gonna be fighting this year? The boogey man?"

"Can in Malfoy," the brown haired boy snapped.

"Oh feisty today aren't we?" Draco teased, "What did you faint on the train ride up again?"

Draco began to chuckle along with some of the people in the crowd that was beginning to form.

"Draco," you hissed, "Come on." You grabbed onto his sleeve and began to pull him away.

He was about to follow willingly when the red headed boy spoke up, "Maybe you should bring your girl friend around more often Malfoy. Perhaps you as use her brain while yours is in the shop."

Draco turned, his eyes turning red, as he walked back towards the trio.

You grabbed his arm, "Draco come on. Leave it alone."

He looked at you and sighed in defeat.

He shot a glare back at the trio, "Next time you won't get off so easily Weasley," Draco snapped and he turned to leave with you.

**End of Flashback**

"Class dismissed!" Snape announced as you grabbed your bag and made a B-line for the door, forgetting that you had a boyfriend to keep track of now.

You got outside the classroom just as the crowd began to flood out.

*Oh well can't get back in now.*

You stood at the doorway to wait on Harry.

Suddenly you felt someone grab you from behind making you scream loudly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," you barked as Draco began to laugh.

"Sorry I couldn't help it," he said between laughs, "It was just so funny."

"There you are," Harry stated as he came up beside you and grabbed your hand.

Draco's laughter instantly faded as his eyes dropped to your hand in Harry's.

He glared at you in confusion.

"Oh hey Draco… Guess what?" you asked cheerfully.

"What?" he growled.

"Harry and I are dating now," you beamed, "Isn't that great?"

Draco's glare quickly turned from you to Harry, his face turning red.

"Draco?" you asked, now beginning to worry.

**POW**

Draco punched Harry so hard that he instantly fell too the ground. You shrieked and went to Harry's aid as Draco stormed off toward the Slytherin common room.


	6. Chapter 6 Draco's Girlfriend

You felt very out of place as you sat on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room. You hated this place; you tried to avoid it unless you were with Draco.

The portrait hole opened and in stepped the person you had been waiting for.

"Pansy," you called as you stood up.

She glared at you, "What do you want?"

"I need the spell to get up to the boy's dorms, the counter spell must have wore off," you replied, trying to sound as polite as possible.

There was usually a counter spell on stairs up to the boy's dorm to prevent them from turning into a slide when a girl tried to come up. You tried to go up to Draco's dorm but you just slid right back down.

"And why do you think I know the counter spell?" she hissed.

You just raised your eyebrow and she sighed.

"Well I'm not telling you what it is," she spat, "Besides, Draco probably turned it off for good reason. I bet he doesn't want you up there."

"Is there ever a time when you aren't completely useless?" you sighed and headed out of the common room.

You stomped through the Ravenclaw common room and up to your dorm. You grabbed your broom and went to open the window.

"Were not allowed to fly out of windows," one of the girls remarked as you mounted your broom, you ignored her.

*Stupid hormonal men.* you thought as you hovered outside the window in the Slytherin boy's dorms.

There were a lot of boys in there… great. You were hoping that Draco would be alone. You looked over at his bed but he was busy polishing his broom and wasn't looking in your direction.

You looked around and saw one of the boys had noticed you and was staring at you dumbfoundedly; you motioned for him to open the window.

"Damn Malfoy, you just got them pouring in from everywhere don't you?" he stated as you climbed through the window.

"Can it Blaise," you hissed, "What is your bloody problem?" you asked turning your attention to Draco.

He looked up, slightly confused to see you; apparently this was not the first time a girl had climbed through his window.

He glared at you for a second before he started putting him broom repair kit away, "Can we have some privacy please?"

Some of the guys headed for the door but a few others just looked confused.

"Now!" he barked, causing the rest to scurry away.

"I figured Potter would be too busy sucking your face off for you to come up here," he hissed, glaring daggers at you.

"Well obviously that's not true since you turned off the counter curse on the staircase," you growled, "Oh and by the way, your little girlfriend is as useless as a pet rock!"

"Which one?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Which one?" you laughed angrily, "The dumb one with a lazy eye."

"She's not my girlfriend," he hissed.

"So you do have a girlfriend then?" you glared, "So I get a black-eyed boyfriend for being honest but yet its ok for you to have a girlfriend and not tell me?"

"I never tell you when I have a girlfriend," he shrugged.

"So what? I just should not have told you that I'm dating Harry?"

"No, because you walk around advertising it to everyone. I think I would have figured it out myself when I saw you snogging him in the middle of potions class," he spat.

"We were not snogging, we were holding hand! Last time I check that wasn't a felony," you yelled.

"Well it should be," he growled.

You sighed frustratedly, "Would it make you feel better if I didn't show as much PDA around you?"

He thought for a second, "It couldn't hurt."

"And they say women are suppose to be the crazy ones," you rolled your eyes.

"Well you better be getting back to your dorm, its late. I'll turn on the counter curse for you," he stated as he walked you to the door, "Don't forget about Hogsmade tomorrow."

"I won't!" you called as you descended the stairs. You walked by Pansy when you go to the bottom of he stairs and stuck you tongue out at her.

You practically skipped through the dungeons as you saw the light of the main corridors ahead.

*Almost out of the dreadful place.*

But suddenly a large dark figure stepped in front of you making you stop dead in your tracks.

Snape gave you a evil grin, "Well Miss Ellis, it seems like its been forever since I caught you down here after curfew."

"That's because the school year just started," you smiled sweetly.

His evil grin dropped to a glare, "Yes, and I had hoped that you had learned your lesson from all the detentions I gave you last year."

"My deepest apologies sir," you replied, a sickly sweet smile still plastered on your face, "Draco and I just lost track of time in our heated discussion of what a great teacher you are."

He sneered, "Yes; well don't let it happen again Miss Ellis."

You smiled even widener as you squeezed past him, "Yes sir."

Professor McGonagall caught you a few minutes later; she did not succumb to flattery.


	7. Chapter 7 My Date

You curled your eyelashes while you dug through your bag for your lip-gloss. The other Ravenclaw girls were giving you funny looks as they pulled their hair into ponytails and brushed their teeth.

You finished getting ready and pulled your bag onto your shoulder.

"Your jean leg is hanging out of your book bag," one of the girls stated as she looked from your jeans to the pile of your books next to your bed.

"Oh thanks," you smiled as you zipped your bag closed and headed for the door.

"How did you get into Ravenclaw anyways?" you heard another girl mutter under her breath from behind her book.

"No clue mate," you laughed before you closed the door.

You ran through the halls and kept looking at your watch. You were supposed to meet Draco at the one-eyed witch passage before first hour started so you wouldn't be noticed after classes started.

You saw some of the stragglers file into a classroom and sped up, getting a few funny looks.

*Draco's gonna kill me.*

You turned the corner to the one-eyed witch statue and skidded to a stop before you ran right into Harry.

"Hey Juliana," Harry greeted, giving you a confused look.

You panted as you looked past him, Draco wasn't there yet, "Oh, hey Harry." You gave him a smile.

"What are you doing? Divinations is that way," he stated, pointing straight up.

"Oh, uh," you started as you saw Draco appear at the other end of the hallway, "I'm skipping today."

Harry laughed, "Do you ever go to class?"

"I try to avoid it as much as possible," you looked at your watch, "And you're gonna be late if you don't hurry."

"Julie, we are going to be late!" Draco called to you making Harry turn sharply in his direction. Draco sneered at him and he returned it.

He looked back at you, "Late for what?"

"Oh, um, Draco and I are going to Hogsmade for the day," you replied happily, but quickly regrouped when you saw Harry's hurt look, "I told him I'd go with him before you asked me out," you whispered, "Just as friends."

He looked leery but didn't argue, "Alright well, have fun. I'll see you later."

"Ok," you smiled at him as Draco approached you. Harry gave him a sideways glance before pulling you toward him and crashing his lips against yours.

You smiled as you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back.

You heard Draco clear his throat and you pulled away blushing.

"Bye Harry," you said and you followed Draco to the passage.

"Stupid Potter," Draco gripped as the two of you changed into street clothes in the dark passage.

"Oh shut it Draco," you sighed as you pulled on your jeans.

"I thought you said no PDA in front of me," he growled.

"Well sorry, he kind of caught me off guard. I didn't know he was gonna snog me right then and there," you sighed as you put your uniform into your bag, leaving it in the passage so you didn't have to carry it.

"He only did it because I was standing there," he argued.

"Oh come off it," you replied and set his bag next to yours.

You looked around the dark dry passage, "How did you get all wet yesterday?"

"Oh, we just walked there. I didn't want Pansy knowing about this passage," he shrugged.

"So where do you want to go first?" Draco asked as you exited Honeydukes.

"Feel like a butterbeer?" you asked.

"You read my mind," Draco smirked and the two of you headed to the Three Broomsticks.

Draco and you sat on a bench, disturbing the peace by setting off firecrackers. A rather large lady yelled at the two of you so you threw one under her dress as she stormed off. Since then no one had bothered you two, they just kept their distance.

"You know, with all the stupid stuff we do, it's amazing we don't get caught more often," Draco chuckled as a firecracker snake chased a passing crowd of dwarfs.

"It really is," you giggled, "Yesterday I even got Snape to let me out of a detention. It was amazing!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Draco stated in disbelief.

"No, he seriously did," you started but then you noticed that he wasn't talking about your story anymore. He was staring in the other direction.

You looked past him to see what he was looking at.

You jumped up to greet Harry, "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Oh well its lunch time so I just figured I'd bring you these," he started, handing you a dozen red roses, "And to see if I could take you to Madam Puddifoot's for lunch."

A huge grin spread across your face as you took the flowers, "Thanks you so much Harry. I'd love to go to lunch, I'm starving."

"I just offered to buy you lunch 10 minutes ago and you said you weren't hungry," Draco protested.

"Well that was ten minutes ago," you replied.

"She's here with me Potter, so back off," Draco spat, stepping in between you and Harry, "Come on Julie, I'll take you to lunch."

You glared at him, "Can you excuse us for a second Harry?" You asked as you dragged Draco a few feet away.

"Stop being an ass," you hissed, "I've never been to Madam Puddifoot's and Harry came all this way just to take me."

"If you really want to go then I'll take you," Draco argued.

"It's not the same," you sighed, looking sad, "It's suppose to be a place where you go on romantic dates."

Draco sighed, "Fine, go to lunch with stupid Pothead. I'll see you later."

You smiled, "Thanks for understanding Draco."

He pulled you into a hug, nearly crushing your flowers; "I'll just meet you back at the castle. Have fun."

He let go and you hurried over to Harry who looked as if he was about to kill Draco. "Ready?" you asked, grabbing his hand.

He broke his glare at Draco's back and smiled at you, "Yeah; come on."


	8. Chapter 8 Asses and Elbows

**Draco's POV**

You walked through the halls of the castle toward the Slytherin common room. Your anger had faded by now but you still weren't happy that Potter had butted in.

*Stupid scarhead.*

"Hey Draco," you looked up and saw Genevieve coming your way. She was a tall blond Slytherin, you could tell she had a thing for you, and lets just say that you two had "met" before.

"Hey Genevieve," you sighed, as you stopped to talk to her.

She noticed your annoyed expression, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you," you snapped, thinking of that giggly look Julianna got when Harry handed her those flowers. It made your stomach churn unpleasantly.

"Maybe I can put you in a better mood?" she smiled seductively at you.

You pondered for a moment before you pulled her toward you and shoved your tongue down her throat.

You felt her smirk against your lips.

*This girl is wayyyy to much like me.*

**Back to Julianna's POV**

You and Harry talked for hours, mainly about you. You already knew everything there was to know about him.

"Are you any good at quidditch?" Harry asked.

"I think so," you smiled, "But I've never been on a team or anything."

"Did you ever try out to be on the Ravenclaw team?" Harry asked curiously.

"No," you shrugged, "I don't like my house that much and Draco would shit if I caught the snitch before him."

"Oh you play seeker?" Harry looked shocked and impressed at the same time.

You smiled shyly, "I only learned because Draco needed someone to practice with in the summer, I'm no where near as good as you or anything."

Harry smiled competitively, "Well lets find out how good you really are. Want to head to the quittage pitch and play a bit?"

You grinned excitedly, "Sure! That sounds like fun. I just have to go get my broom…"

You paused as you remembered something, "Oh crap, I left it in Draco's room."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Draco's room?"

"Yes," you explained, "He wouldn't let me in yesterday when he was mad, so I flew through the window."

Harry didn't look very happy, but he dropped it, "Alright, well how about I meet you at the quittage pitch then?"

"Sounds good," you smiled, and you headed back up to the castle.

You strolled through the dungeons toward the Slytherin common room, humming slightly to yourself.

"Ello Pansy," you smiled as you passed her on your way up to the boy's dorms.

"Ello Julianna," Pansy smirked from behind her beauty magazine.

You smiled to yourself.

*I think that's the most civil Pansy has ever been to me.*

You hummed louder as you skipped up the stairs.

*Best day ever!*

You thought as you opened the door, but quickly regretted it as you let out a startled shriek. All you saw was a pile of asses and elbows before you quickly shut the door again.

You shuttered and tried to regain your composer as you headed back down the stairs to wait.

As you sat down on one of the couches, a very disturbed look on your face, you noticed Pansy smirking wildly.

*That's why she was so happy to see me.*

A few minutes later Draco came down the starts, now fully dressed.

"Hey Julie," he stated awkwardly.

You gave him a disgusted look, "I thought I was going to hurl."

He sighed, "Sorry, I thought you'd still be with Potter."

"I was," you explained, "But I left my broom in your room and came to get it. BIG mistake."

"I'll go get it for you," he stated and rushed up back up the stairs.

You heard Pansy snickering in the corner.

"I was surprised that it wasn't you up there," you stated innocently, causing her to glare at you and go back to reading.

You chuckled quietly to yourself.

"Here you go," Draco handed you your broom when he got back down to the common room.

"Thanks," you replied, not wanting to look at him, and headed out the door.

You hurried down to the quidditch pitch to meet up with Harry.

"Sorry it took me so long," you explained, "Draco was alittle preoccupied with someone, unfortunately," you felt nauseous again.

It took Harry a moment but he figured out what you was trying to say, "Oh…" He looked just as disgusted as you had been, but you could have sworn you saw him smile alittle.

"I see you have a Nimbus 2001," he noticed, changing the subject, "That's a nice broom."

"Thanks, Draco got it for me," you shrugged, "It's not nearly as good as your Firebolt though."

"Ready?" Harry asked as he mounted his broom, "I already released the snitch."

"Ready," you replied, mounting your broom as well, and you both flew up high into the air, Harry on one end of the field, and you on the other, looking for the snitch.

After alittle while you spotted the snitch halfway down the field and started speeding towards it. Harry quickly noticed it as well and sped up.

The snitch flitted around alittle before flying down towards the ground. You tilted the nose of your broom down and went after it; Harry did the same.

You sped up and outstretched your hand as you neared the snitch; Harry also did the same.

In the quest for the snitch, you and Harry collided and fell to the ground together. You landed on top of him with a thud, your broom landing beside you.

Harry started chuckling, "I think we can deem this a tie."

You giggled, "I don't think so." You held your right land and showed him the snitch.

He stared at you in awe, "Well I'll be damned."

You blushed, "It's ok, I won't tell anyone." You went to get off him but he pulled you back down and pressed his lips against yours.

Your blush deepened as he pulled away and let you go. You quickly got up and brushed yourself off before you noticed the group of people standing not 15 feet away.

It was the Ravenclaw quiddage team, they were all geared up and ready to practice.

You went to apologize but the captain spoke up first, "That was amazing," he gaped, "You're in Ravenclaw aren't you?"

You nodded your head.

"Well we are in desperate need of a seeker, and you would made a great addition to our team," he smiled and the rest of the team nodded in agreement, "Would you be interested?"

"Well, I don't know," you replied nervously, glancing at Harry.

"You should do it," he smiled, "You'd make a great seeker."

You smiled back at him before you turned back to the captain, "Sure."


	9. Chapter 9 Last summer

"YOU WHAT?" Draco yelled as you sat outside eating your lunch.

"I joined the Ravenclaw quidditch team," you replied simply as you peeled your orange.

"But why? We want Slytherin to win the house cup. You aren't going to improve our chances begin seeker, I taught you too well," he argued.

You raised your eyebrow at him, "Why would I want Slytherin to win?"

"Because you don't care one way or the other. Besides, you don't even like your house."

"Why are you so worried? You always beat me anyways," you asked.

He thought for a second.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt anything," he sighed, "But if you catch that snitch before me then I'm not sure we can be friends anymore."

"Oh please," you argued, "You'd been saying stuff like that for years and you're still my friend."

"That's because you've always fulfilled the requirements," he chuckled, "Just watch, one of these days your going to do something stupid."

"Your idol threats don't scare me Draco," you smirked.

"Well they should," he smirked back.

"Shouldn't you be eating with your boyfriend?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I ate with him yesterday. Today it's your turn," you stated.

"You know I'm not your part time boyfriend right?" Draco teased.

"Well that's a relief," you sighed happily, "You'd make a horrible boyfriend."

He shrugged carelessly as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

You sighed as you thought back to last summer.

**Flashback**

Your mom was away on a business trip and Draco's parents were on a second honeymoon so you were crashing at his house for the week.

You sat in Draco's floor, painting your toenails. He was lying on his bed reading a Quidditch magazine.

The two of you hadn't really done much since you arrived. He'd wanted to practice quidditch but you just weren't in the mood for flying.

"Are you a virgin?"

You nearly dropped your bottle of nail polish and accidentally painted your ankle.

"Excuse me?" you asked as you tried to wipe the polish off your foot.

"Have you ever had sex?" he repeated, this time sitting up to look at you.

"I really don't see how that is relevant," you replied and went back to painting your toenails, but Draco didn't drop the subject.

"I was just thinking," he started, casually, "I mean Harry probably gets offers all the time, seeing as he's the chosen one and all. You'd think he'd want an experienced girl, not one who is just going to lay there nervously."

You raised your eyebrow at him, "You're point?"

"My point is that Harry might not be as interested in you if you aren't experienced. I could teach you a thing or two," he smiled.

You rolled your eyes.

"Draco, I'm your friend, not your hooker," you snapped as you screwed the lid on your nail polish bottle.

"Ever heard of friends with benefits?" he smirked.

"Yes, and I'm not one of them," you replied forcefully.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and went back to reading his quidditch magazine.

You decided to go swimming with Draco to keep his mind off sex, since he obviously wasn't going to get any, no matter how hard he tried to convince you that it would get Harry to like you more.

*Because I'm sure Harry would just love a girl who Draco already slept with.*

You had thought about owling Pansy a few times so he could get some and leave you alone, but your hatred for her always stopped you. You'd rather have to put with a sex deprived Draco than Pansy.

You sat on the edge of the pool while you waited for Draco to finish getting changed and come down.

Suddenly you felt yourself falling forward and you fell face first into the pool. You spit out some water that had gotten into your mouth as you emerged and wiped the water from your eyes.

You looked up to see Draco smirking down at you, chuckling slightly.

"Douche bag," you said, giving him a glare.

"You know I can never understand your American expressions," he replied, still laughing.

"It means you're a vaginal cleaning aid," you explained.

His smirk faded and he looked confused, "Is that suppose to be a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Definitely a bad thing," you replied.

"I'm not so sure," he pondered, "Usually I enjoy vaginas no matter what I'm doing in there."

You sighed and decided to swim around a little while Draco contemplated new ways to define your "American terms."

You heard a splash and looked up to see that Draco was gone. You scanned the water for him and began to grow suspicious.

Suddenly you felt him grab a hold of your leg and you felt yourself being pulled under the water. Draco smirked at you and swam to the surface, soon followed by you.

This time you spat the water that had entered your mouth at him.

"Ew that's gross," he groaned, wiping his face off. You chuckled at him.

He smirked as he splashed some water at you. You giggled and splashed him back. Soon you were in an all out splash war as you tried to drown each other.

Draco hit you with a big wave of water and you swam away, coughing. He started swimming towards you, trying to splash you some more. He slowly got closer and closer. You began to realize that he was a faster swimmer than you so you swam over to the side of the pool and quickly got out, laughing in victory.

Draco glared at you and tried to slash some water up at you. You giggled as you backed away so he couldn't get you.

He smirked at you evilly and started to climb out of the pool. You giggled some more and ran into the house before he could get to you.

You heard the door open again as you ran down the halls and soon Draco was on your heels.

You ran faster as you neared Draco's room. You quickly got inside and locked the door behind you just as he rounded the corner.

You snickered to yourself as he started banging on the door, "Julie! Let me in!"

You decided to ignore Draco's orders and hop in the shower. After you were clean you dried and straightened your hair and put on some light makeup. You put on some jeans and a tank top before exiting the bathroom.

You opened the door and walked out, but as you did someone grabbed your arm and pushed you up against the wall.

Draco didn't look very happy and he pinned your arms above your head.

You smiled innocently at him, "Ello Draco."

He glared at you.

You smiled as you leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. You had kissed Draco before; it wasn't out of the ordinary but his expression was. He looked like he had just realized some completely obvious before he leaned forward and crashed his lips against yours.

(To be continued)

**End Flashback**

You shook yourself out of your thoughts and glanced over at Draco. He was busy throwing grapes at small animals, an amused sneer plastered on his lips.

You rolled your eyes.

"We better get going. We don't want to be late for potions," you sighed as you gathered up your stuff.

"Yeah yeah… I'll meet you there," Draco replied, laughing as he nailed a squirrel in the head.

"Wow," you muttered under your breath as you made you way back inside.


	10. Chapter 10 Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

You yawned as you sleepily pulled on your quidditch robes. You glanced at the clock.

*6:30 is way too early to be up on a Saturday.*

You washed your face and pulled your hair back into a ponytail. You applied some light make up before you headed downstairs for an early breakfast.

Today was the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw game and everyone you knew was pretty stoked. Draco kept changing his mind on whether he wanted you to beat Harry or not. You just kind of ignored him. You planned to do the best you could, if you happened to beat Harry then so be it, but you doubted that would happen.

As you walked through the halls toward to Great Hall you passed Harry. He was tying his shoe and didn't notice you. You grinned as you got a brilliant idea.

After you rounded the next corner you hopped into a broom closet and waited. Soon enough you spotted Harry coming down the hall. As we went to pass you, you reached out and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him inside.

You smiled as you crashed your lips into his. You felt him smile back as he wrapped his arms around you. He licked your bottom lip and you gladly let him in.

"Oh Draco you are so amazing," you heard a high-pitched voice giggle.

You pulled away and peered out into the hallway.

Draco was walking passed with some ditsy looking blonde girl; you believed her name was Genevieve. She was clinging to him like she was afraid if she let go then he'd float away.

You noticed that she was nibbling on his ear as they rounded the corner out of sight. You held back a gag.

"Everything alright love?" Harry asked. You had just noticed that he was behind you, looking out into the hallway as well.

"Oh yeah. Everything's fine," you smiled, "We better be getting to breakfast."

He nodded in agreement. He grabbed your hand, lacing your fingers with his and the two of you headed to the Great Hall.

You ate breakfast with the Ravenclaw team, even though you didn't really know anyone.

You glanced over at the Slytherin table. You spotted Draco, glaring daggers in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

You rolled your eyes as you moved them over to the Gryffindor table and noticed Harry glaring daggers right back at him.

*Men.*

You followed your team out to the quidditch pitch and before you knew it you were floating high above the game, trying to find the snitch.

*Why did I want to play quidditch anyways? I hate quidditch.*

Draco always made you play so he could practice; you never did it willingly. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. The other positions weren't much better though seeing as you had a healthy fear of the ball.

You sighed as you flew around a little, trying to find the snitch.

You noticed Harry zoom passed you. You quickly turned your broom and followed after him, finally seeing the snitch.

The snitch dove right into the middle of the game, you and Harry right behind it, dogging bludgers and quaffles. You dodged a bludger but it went right passed you and hit Harry in the shoulder, slowing him down.

You extended your arm as you neared the snitch and had to fly through a goal to get it.

Everyone cheered happily as they announced the Ravenclaw victory. You spotted Draco in the stands, smirking happily. You smiled at him.

You glanced back at Harry but he wasn't there. You looked down and saw him storming off the field.

*Greaaat… I knew this was a bad idea.*

You wandered the castle in search of Harry, muttering to yourself about how immature men are.

"Loose something?" Draco asked as he appeared beside you, placing his arm around your shoulders.

"Yeah a boyfriend," you sighed, switching directions.

"Aw did he dump you?" he asked, a fake frown played on his lips.

"No!" you hissed, "I just can't seem to find him."

"You should have seen the look on his face when you caught that snitch. Haha, it was priceless," he chuckled.

"I don't see why it's such a big freaking deal," you growled, crossing your arms.

"Aw don't feel bad Julie. I'd be just as pissed if you had caught before me too," he smirked.

"Good to know my boyfriends not the only seeker who's a jerk," you sighed as you approached the picture of the fat lady.

"Hinkypunk," you spoke and the portrait opened.

"Well I'll see you later Draco," you said as you freed yourself from his grasp.

"How do you know all these passwords?" you heard Draco ask before the portrait closed itself.

You walked through the common room and up to the boy's dorms, getting plenty of weird looks on your way. You entered the boy's dorms and got even more weird looks.

*Why is it that I'm always going to boys' dorms?*

You noticed that the hangings were drawn around Harry's bed. Ignoring the other boys, you walked over to Harry's bed, pulled back the hangings, and hopped inside.

He looked up from his book as you sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Hey," you smiled.

He looked at you curiously, "How did you get in here?"

"I'm good with passwords," you grinned.

He sighed, "I'm sorry I got upset earlier. I'm not used to loosing."

"It's alright," you smiled.

He put his hands on your cheeks and leaned in and kissed you.

"Do you want to go get some dinner?" he asked after he pulled away.

"Sure," you replied, giving him another peck on the lips before the two of you headed down to the Great Hall.


	11. Chapter 11 Escapades With Draco

You dipped your quill into your inkwell and contemplated the answer to number 17. You felt something touch your leg and you looked down to see Harry's hand on the inside of your thigh. You shivered slightly at the tingling sensation that ran up your spine, smiling slightly to yourself.

You nonchalantly went back to your divination work as Professor Trelawney babbled on about premonitions.

"What are you working on?" Harry whispered, glancing over your shoulder. "Is that last night home work?"

You shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah."

He raised his eyebrow, "Why didn't you do it last night?"

You pondered for a moment. You knew if you told him the truth he would be livid.

**Flashback**

You sat on the grass beside the lake, as you worked on your divination homework.

You glanced up at the sky. The sun had went down hours ago and you weren't sure what time it was but you knew if you knew if you didn't finish it now you'd get distracted and never finish it.

You sighed as you contemplated question 16.

"What are you doing out so late you loon?"

You glanced up and saw Draco coming your way.

"Go away, I'm trying to work," you replied, furrowing your eyebrows as you flipped through your book.

Something white fell on top of your book. You stared at it for a second before raising your eyes to a now shirtless Draco as he fumbled with his belt.

"What the hell are you doing?" you demanded.

"Going swimming," he smirked as his pants fell around is ankles, exposing his black boxers, "Want to join me?"

You glared at him, "No, I'm busy."

"I knew you were too much of a chicken," he grinned.

"I'm not a chicken," you snapped, "I'm diligent."

"Bak Bak Bak!" Draco clucked.

"Seriously? How old are you?" you sighed.

He ignored your comment and processed to move his arms around to go with his clucking.

You sighed frustrated, "Fine!"

You pulled your shirt over your head while ignoring the satisfied smirk on Draco's lips.

He jumped in and waded in the water as you took off your skirt.

You sighed as you looked down at your unfinished homework.

"Come on!" Draco called.

You sighed and jumped in.

**End Flashback**

"I fell asleep," you replied sheepishly.

**Flashback**

You and Draco ran back to his dorm out of the storm.

"Great, now my clothes are soaked," you sighed.

"Here, you can wear some of mine," Draco replied, tossing you a t-shirt and a pair of his boxers.

You pulled off your wet bra and panties and slipped into his clothes. You lay down on his bed, crawling under the covers trying to warm up. You felt him lay down next to you, as you feel asleep.

*End flashback*

"Oh," Harry replied simply.

"Here," he stated, slipping you his homework. You smiled sweetly at him and proceeded to copy down his answers.

You walked down the corridors towards the Great Hall with Harry to have some lunch.

"Julie!" you heard a voice behind you call. You and Harry both stopped and turned to see who it was.

Draco strutted over to you; you felt Harry's posture harden.

"Here, you left these in my dorm last night," Draco stated, handing you your clothes (your bra and panties on top). A huge smirk was plastered to his face.

You glared at him before you snatched your clothes out of his hand and shoved them into your bag.

"Thanks," you snapped, grabbing Harry's hand, "Come on Harry." You went to walk toward the Great Hall.

Harry didn't budge.

"What were you doing naked in his room?" he hissed.

You cheeks flushed bright red as you tried to come up with an answer.

"Oh I'm afraid that's my fault Potter," Draco started.

You shot daggered in his direction.

Harry raised his eyebrow as he turned to Draco.

"You see I made her go swimming with me last night, even though she wanted to do homework. Well then it started storming and our clothes got all wet so I gave her some of mine to sleep in so she didn't get my sheets all wet," Draco smirked.

*I really don't think that helped at all…*

"You spend the night in his bed?" Harry shouted furiously, "And you lied to me about your homework? How am I suppose to trust you when you do stuff like this?"

"Harry, I…" you started, still not sure what to say.

"He has a point," Draco interrupted, "How is he suppose to trust you?" He pretended to look concerned but he was having trouble hiding his smirk.

"Expeliomus!" Harry hissed, pointing his wand a Draco.

Draco flew across the hall into the wall.

You ran over and held out your hand to help him up. You glanced down the hall just in time to see Harry's figure disappearing around the corner.

"Why does he keep hitting me? Bloody wanker," Draco growled, rubbing his head.

"Because you keep putting your foot in your bloody mouth," you spat, "Why would you do that to me?"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to help you lie to your boyfriend," Draco replied cheerfully.

"Well then maybe I should just stop being friends with you, then I wouldn't have to lie to him," you sighed before you headed down the hall in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.


	12. Chapter 12 Julie's First Time

You got to the picture of the Fat Lady, who opened when you told her the password, and stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

You marched passed all the Gryffindor students who gave you funny looks, and headed up to the boy's dorms.

It was empty except for Harry, who was sitting at the foot of his bed polishing his broom. You sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry," you whispered softly.

"For what?" he asked, not bothering to look up at you.

"For lying to you and for spending the night with Draco," you replied, embarrassedly.

He sighed, but reluctantly turned towards you, "I forgive you, but no more lying. And the only bed I want you in is mine."

You smirked at him, "I'm in your bed right now.

You saw a smile creep onto his lips, as he looked you up and down.

You grinned as you leaned forward and placed your lips forcefully against his.

He laid you down on his bed and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He swiftly unbuttoned your shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

You tried to catch your breath as you climbed off Harry and curled up next top him with your head on his chest.

"That was amazing," he grinned.

You smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

It was good; he was definitely great in bed. He was truly an amazing guy. But it wasn't as good as your first time had been.

**Flashback continued…**

(For part one of flashback, read chapter 9)

You had never kissed Draco like this before. Your other kisses had been like "friend kisses", but this definitely was not a friend kiss.

He pushed against you and licked your bottom lip. You froze, unsure what to do. You knew he wanted to shove his tongue down your throat but you weren't so sure that was a good idea.

He noticed how stiff you were and moved his hands from your wrists to your back as he pulled you close and deepened the kiss.

And that was it. You melted. You had done everything in your power over the last 2 years to prevent this but you couldn't stop it from happening now, it was far too late. So you gave in. You put your arms around his neck and opened your mouth.

He hungrily kissed you back as his tongue played with yours. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his torso.

*This is so stupid. Why on earth am I doing this?*

You fed yourself every line you could think of to try to convince your lips to stop it, but nothing helped.

*He's your best friend Julie. There is a reason why that is. He's not looking for the same thing you are. He wants sex and you want love. You can't get that from him and you know it.*

You sighed as you pulled away and Drao started kissing your neck.

"Draco this is wrong," your protested.

"Then why does it feel so right?" Draco growled as he bit your neck, making you moan slightly.

He moved back to your lips and kissed you with such passion that you forgot how to breathe for a second.

*I cannot be doing this. This is going to screw up everything. This will destroy our friendship. I don't want to be just another girl Draco slept with; I'd rather be his best friend. So stop it, stop it right now before it gets worse.*

You felt yourself moving so you opened your eyes. Draco was carrying you towards his bed.

*Not good, not good.*

Draco pulled away from you as he laid you down on his bed. You opened your mouth to protest but he quickly climbed on top of you and crashed his lips against yours again.

You gave up and kissed him back hungrily as he started unfastening your jeans.

Your lips broken contact only once, when he pulled your tank top over your head, but quickly found each other again.

He undid your bra and you heard it hit the floor, along with his swim trunks. He pulled your panties off with his teeth before he crashed his lips against yours again.

You froze as you felt him rub against you. This is it, the crucial moment. Would you choose to ride or die?

You knew that if you did this then it would be the stupidest thing you would ever do. You KNEW this was a horrible idea and that you should stop now, but you couldn't.

You knew you would regret it in the morning but you ran your fingers through his hair and kissed him harder as you felt him enter you.

**End Flashback**

"Was that your first time?" Harry asked, a grin still plastered on his face.

You froze, trying to figure out what you should say.

You smiled sweetly up at him, "Yes."

"Me too," he smiled, planting a passionate kiss on your lips.

Yeah yeah yeah, what kind of person lies to their boyfriends, especially right after having a fight about lying.? But if you told him then he'd never want you to see Draco again.

"Come on, let's see if they are still serving lunch," Harry stated, getting out of bed.

You grabbed your panties off his bedpost and slipped them on. As you got dressed you though about the morning after you had slept with Draco.

**Flashback**

You and Draco ate your breakfast in silence, occasionally giving the other an awkward glance.

You looked over at him and he looked at you. You made eye contact with him. You both looked away quickly.

*This is ridiculous*

Suddenly you broke out in laughter. Draco looked at you like you were insane. You just laughed harder at the sight of his expression.

After a second or two he started chuckling as well, "We are so stupid."

You tried to stop laughing long enough to reply, "Stupid is not a strong enough word."

After a minute your laughter subsided and the two of you went back to eating your breakfast in awkward silence.

"Do you want to just forget that this whole thing ever happened?" you asked hopefully.

"Oh most definitely," he replied, relieved that he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"Ok then, let's never talk about last night again," you agreed.

*Last night meant nothing. I'm looking for Prince Charming to ride up on a white horse and sweep me off my feet. Draco Malfoy is not my Prince Charming.*


	13. Chapter 13 Don't tell Harry

You watched the sunset slowly behind the trees as you sipped your pumpkin juice. You glanced over at Draco who was sipping his tea, pinky up. You watched as he acted all prim and proper, as you though about how Harry and Ron ate like barbarians.

He noticed your gaze on him and glanced up at you, "Yes?"

You looking back up at the sunset as you sipped your juice, "Nothing."

Draco went back to his tea as you pondered.

"Hey Draco?" you asked hesitantly.

He raised his eyebrow at you.

"Remember that thing we vowed never to talk about?" you asked, focusing intently on your glass.

He turned towards you slightly, "There are lots of things we decided to never talk about."

"The thing," you started, "That happened last summer."

He thought for a moment, "Maybe I'm wrong but isn't what we are doing talking about it?"

You paused.

"But you do know what I'm talking about right?"

He frowned as he took another sip, "Yes, I do."

"I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't mention in around someone like Harry," you stated unsurely.

He raised his eyebrow as a smirk spread across his lips, "Now why haven't I thought of that."

You glared at him as he chuckled.

"I'm just curious," he started, "When is it that you plan on being honest with him?"

"Just promise me what won't say anything to anyone," you replied, ignoring his question.

He chuckled slightly, "Alright."

You raised your eyebrow at him, "You promise?"

He smirked, "Yeah yeah… I promise."

Draco look passed you and his smirk turned to a frown. You glanced in the direction he was looking.

His girlfriend Genevieve was walking towards where you were.

"Damn. She always finds me," he sighed.

"You know, you never really seem happy to see her," you remarked.

"That's cause she always wants him my pants," he grumbled.

You busted out laughing as she approached Draco.

She stared at you like you were insane for a few seconds before addressing Draco, "I've been looking all over for you."

She grinned seductively as she straddled his lap.

You immediately stopped laughing and looked at your watch, "Yeah I have to be somewhere else. See you later Draco."

Draco waved at you as Genevieve stuck her tongue down his throat.

You got up to the castle and ran into Hermione.

"Hi Juliana," she beamed.

You smiled at her, "Hey Hermione."

*She never talks to me…*

"Are you going on the Hogmade trip tomorrow?" she asked sincerely. You couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"Yeah," you replied.

Her smile widened, "Oh that's great! Would you like to go dress shopping together for the Christmas Ball?"

You raised your eyebrow, "I guess."

"Great!" she chirped, "I'll see you then." With that she scurried off.

*That was weird. I think that's the most she's ever talked to me.*

Ron and Hermione never talked to you much; they simply tolerated you. That might have a lot to do with the fact that you were best friends with Draco Malfoy.

You noticed how late it was and headed up to your dorm, deciding to do your homework some other time.

You climbed onto your bed, grabbing your diary on your way, and pulled the hangings closed.

You grabbed a ballpoint pen (you weren't a big fan of quills and ink) and flipped through your past entries. One in particular caught your attention. It was from the summer you had moved to England. You paused to read it.

"Today the Malfoy's had a large ball in honor of summer ending. I got really excited when Draco asked me to dance, he is so cute, but I quickly noticed his attention on just about every other girl in the room.

After I few songs he excused himself to dance with some blond he has been eyeing. I'm starting to wander if my feelings for him are completely moronic. He obviously doesn't have any interest in me. Sometime I wish he was just take me into his arms, sweep me off my feet, and…"

You stopped reading and flipped to the first blank page you found.

So what? Yes you had had a teensy crush on Draco when you first met him, before you realized what a man whore he was. No big deal. It's not like you felt anything towards him now. Those feeling were in the past, and that's where you intended to keep them.

You smiled as you thought about Harry and how he genuinely cared about you, and started scribbling in your diary about your wonderful boyfriend.


End file.
